1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary pump having an encapsulated motor, comprising a pump unit and a motor unit which are physically separated from each other and magnetically coupled to each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
A pump is known for use in combination with a water-jet massage apparatus for taking up hot water from a bathtub and jetting the hot water via a nozzle back into the bath. This pump has a housing, a pump unit, and a motor unit. Both units are located in the bathtub, and the shaft of the pump unit is connected to the shaft of the motor unit.
The shaft of the motor unit is, of course, shielded in watertight fashion by means of a seal ring. However, the watertight sealing is not sufficient, inevitably because the shaft of the motor unit is in sliding contact with the seal ring. Therefore, the user of the pump must be very careful to allow no water from leaking into the motor unit.